


Just Kidding

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce is going to be in lots of trouble later, Gen, Jason is still Robin, Near Drowning, Short, Tumblr Prompt, Until it isn't, but there is no happiness here, harsh words, summertime fun, these are the happy days, these two both get mean when they're upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Dick always seemed mess thing up with Jason, even when he's just teasing.Sometimes especially then.





	Just Kidding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Don’t know if prompts are open buuutttt... Dick finds out the hard way that Robin Jason doesn’t know how to swim. And he just makes things worse after saving him. I’m all for the angst >:))_
> 
> I posted this one on Tumblr yesterday and then decided that it was _just_ long enough to some over here as well.

Dick was just teasing. 

Jason had been a damn brat all afternoon. A cute brat, but still a brat. Sitting in his pool chair woof-whistling, making comments about Dick’s trunks and what they apparently did for his ass, and lobbing bits of watermelon at him. Dick had tried to coax Jason into the pool for some good old brotherly rough housing, but Jason was not having it.

So, Dick had figured the thing to do would be to scoop the skinny brat up and toss him into the pool. 

“Dick, no-!” Jason had struggled, eyes a little too wide and fingernails digging into Dick’s back a bit desperately. 

Dick dumped him into the deep end anyway. 

“There you go! Needed to cool your hot head down, Little Wing,” Dick grinned, expecting Jason to surface and start spluttering and cussing out Dick and his ancestry. Only… he didn’t. The seconds ticked by and Dick realized Jason was struggling and not getting anywhere under the water. 

The day was warm, but suddenly Dick felt like his veins were filled with ice. 

He didn’t wait another second, just dove into the water and grabbed onto the struggling boy. Jason latched onto him a little too desperately- erasing any illusion that this might be a bad prank- pulling and making it difficult for Dick to bring them up. Still, Dick had lots of practice rescuing civilians from disasters and wrecks over the years and he was able to pull them up to surface.

Jason began coughing up water immediately. Dick towed him along back to the steps and hauled the boy out of the water. His heart was still going a million miles a minute. He steadied a hand on Jason’s back as he bent over and continued to cough. It was a terrible sound, but every wheeze filled him with relief. There was a part of Dick that wanted to wrap the boy up in a towel and hold him close until his heart caught up with the fact that Jason was going to be ok.

_ ‘I nearly drowned him,’ _ Dick thought in almost a daze, ‘ _ I just meant to tease, but Jason doesn’t-’ _

“-Know how to swim,” Dick said out loud in shock.

“No- *cough* - shit Sherlock, what gave it away?” Jason wheezed back weakly. 

A new furious feeling was rising in Dick though with the realization.

“Why the _ hell _ do you not know how to swim?” Dick demanded. 

“Gotham public pools have been drained for ages,” Jason waved a hand vaguely, “Too many crazies always putting shit the water. And no one in their right mind would go swimming in the bay by choice.”

A perfectly logical reason, but-

“You- I- Why hasn’t _ Bruce-? _ You shouldn’t fucking even be out there without knowing how to swim,” Dick said angrily. 

How could Bruce be so reckless? Why hadn’t he checked?

“I don’t need to *cough* how to swim to beat up baddies,” Jason said, turning so Dick could see him rolling his eyes.

“Do you know how many times I’ve gotten tossed in the harbor as Robin?” Dick demanded, “The number of times some goon decided it’d be a great idea to just toss Batman’s partner off a boat or bridge?”

“Well,” Jason licked his lips, a little bit of defiance in his gaze as he tilted his chin up, “I guess I’m just better than you then.”

There was a bit of an ugly feeling for that. 

“More like you’ve been lucky,” Dick snapped, “It’s a miracle you haven’t been killed.”

Dick was going to hand Bruce’s ass to him on a plate next time he saw him.

“You’re off the streets until you learn,” Dick said standing up.

“Wha-? You can’t _ do _ that!” Jason exclaimed, looking pissed for the first time, “You’re not the boss of me!”

“No, if I was you never would have been out on the street,” Dick snapped a little cruelly.

“Fuck you!”

“Bruce will agree with me as soon as I talk to him,” Dick said grimly. He could see Jason was afraid he was right too. 

“It’s none of your business!” Jason said a little shrilly, “I’ve been just fine. I don’t need to know how to swim!” 

“Go see Alfred,” Dick said coldly, “He’ll want to check you over considering you just _ nearly drowned _.”

“You were the one who threw me, asshole!”

And that should never have been a potentially deadly move. 

“Go inside Jason.”

“I hate you!” Jason glared at him, eyes shinning with anger and fear, “You’re a fucking prick! No wonder Bruce doesn’t want you around.”

Jason stomped off.

Dick sat down and put his head in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm living for these angst prompts.
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. FQAs listed on my [wrting](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting) page as well as shorter requests that won't make it to AO3.


End file.
